Finding My Love
by EmberFalcon
Summary: Yay! My first ever FanFic! On to the summary: Carmelita gets captured again. During her captivity, she realizes she loves Sly. But will she get to tell him? R & R peeps!
1. Chapter 1

Finding My Love

Summary: Okay, This is my first ever FanFic, okay? Well, onto the summary! Carmelita gets captured (again). While in captivity, she realizes that she loves Sly. But will she ever get to tell him?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sly Cooper/related characters. If I did, I'd be freaking rich!

Chapter 1

_"Cooper, I swear...when I get my hands on you...I'll...!" She screamed as she fired shot after shot of plasma-electro shock pistol. It was no use. The raccoon thief we all know as Sly Cooper had already gotten away. Seething in anger, she got in her red convertible and drove towards home. Still growling softly in anger as she parked her car in the apartment building's parking lot, ahe instinctively froze as she saw a shadow sliding quickly along the wall directly opposite herself._

_Ininstinctive fear, she whipped out her gun and began silently...slowly...creeping against the wall, her arms drawn out in full length ahead of her, her gun pointed forward. Her heart was thundering in her chest, cold sweat dripping down her face. As she neared where the shadow lay dormant, all she heard was her heartbeat pounding in her ears. It all happened so fast...there was nothing she could do...it gave no warning...the shadow leaped out at her, pinning her to the floor._

_She tried to struggle free, even manage to scream, but there was a knot in her throat, and whoever...or **whatever **this thing was, it was strong, and it didn't intend on letting her go. It grabbed her neck, choking her...her head was so heavy...and everything was fading fast. Just before she blacked out, she heard it speak._

_"I **will** get my revenge...one step at a time." She knew: it was Neyla._

And with that, Carmelita Montoya Fox, blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! I've only got 2 reviews, but from what I heard, I'm not doing too bad. Hopefully, you guys will like the following chapters. I'm really sorry if you don't like it, it was just an idea. R & R please! Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper/related characters. If I did, I'd be stinking rich!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Carmelita opened one eye. Why did her head hurt so much? Come to think of it...**_everything_** hurt. She opened her other eye. What happened? She tried to remember how she got hurt so bad. All she could really recall was a voice...saying it'd get revenge...

_Neyla._

Carmelita sat up, pain bursting from her body. That no good first class britishbitch was back. Fuck. Nothing was gonna get rid of her, was it? She tried to stand, but her legs gave away under her, and...she fell...again. Then, she remembered everything. The car ride home...the shadow...the attack...Neyla...

_She kidnapped me._

It was painful to admit, but it was true. This was NOT the parking lot of the apartment, and this was NOT a place she felt welcome. Things only got worse when she heard the most dreadful noiseCarmelita could think of.

"Well, good to see you've joined the world of the living...not that you'll be that way for much longer..."

_Neyla._

Before Carmelita even realized what she was doing, she'd gotten to her feet, ignoring anyand every pain that pulsed through her body. She ran to Neyla, and just let her fistssail in the air, not to mention, using a string of words that would makeSatan himself blush.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! I SWEAR I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

All this time, Neyla hadn't said a word. She side stepped Carmelita and hit a switch on the wall. Carmelita had never_, ever_ experienced such a pain as what hit her right then and there. She was blinded by the pain. It felt like someone was taking tiny knives and just stabbing her over and over again all around her body. She shut her eyes tightly, clutching her stomach and doubling over, her body screaming, pleading to make the pain stop.

After what felt like hours of blinding white pain, it stopped, it just...ended. She felt numb all over, like her entire body just shut down and fell asleep. She reluctantly opened her eyes, shielding them from the light on the ceiling. She heard Neyla give an evil laugh (or a very crappy attempt at it), but everything seemed distant from herself. She felt something heavy and sharp in her neck, so she touched it gingerly, only to discover here was some kind of choker thingy around her neck.

_Shock Collar._

Neyla smiled wickedly.

"Sorry, but you're not doing anything I don't want you to do. I think I'll enjoy toying around with your pathetic soul."

All any of the guards in the front could hear was Carmelita's piercing screams shatter the silence of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I'm back! From what I heard in general, you guys seem to enjoy this, and, Lt. Cooper, the rest of the chapters will be longer, I promise! And to Captain Amelia and that Scott guy, as well as anyone who thinks there's a problem with my fics, I'm open to any suggestions. Thanks for the support everyone! Here's Chappy 2!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Carmelita opened her eyes slowly. Pain flooded throughout her entire body. She tried to sit up, but the pain was too overwhelming, so she just gingerly laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes swept her surroundings. She was in a cell...

**_A CELL?_**

She frowned, closing her eyes and trying to remember what happened. It was all really fuzzy...she remembered riding in her car home...then she saw a shadow...

_Neyla._

Suddenly, it all just hit her: Riding home, moving stealth-like towards a stone still shadow...Neyla's voice...blacking out...

_She kidnapped me._

Carmelita began boiling with anger. How could she let herself be defeated by that...that...

"Well, well, well, good to see you've joined the world of the living, although, you won't be seeing it for much longer..." Carmelita opened her eyes and looked in the direction of wherever that voice came from to see a pink tigress she wished were dead.

_Neyla._

Neyla walked over to Carmelita's still frame and laughed at the look of pure hate and rage she received from her. Still laughing, she kicked Carmelita hard in the side, resulting in Carmelita gasping in pain while she turned over, clutching her stomach. Carmelita had so many questions, yet she found it hard to speak.

"Why...did you do this?" She said in a weak voice, turning on her back.

"Why? Hah! Why she askes! Shadow! Come here!" Carmelita switched her eyes to a figure emerging from the darkness. She recognized it as one of the Contessa's elite Shadow Guard. 'Great.' She moaned inwardly. 'This is just the icing on the cake.'

"Send an e-mail to Cooper's turtle friend. Mention that we have Carmelita as well...oh, and give him directions to here." The guard, Shadow, was it? Shadow saluted and left the room. Carmelita's focus returned to Neyla.

"You bitch...you won't get away with this..." She seethed, clenching her fists. Neyla seemed completely calm about it.

"Oh, and I suppose you little boyfriend will stop me?" Carmelita's temper raised about another fifty levels. If Neyla wanted to play against the rules, she wouldn't object. With absolutely no warning, Carmelita leaped to her feet, ignoring the pain that shot through her body. Her mind pleaded with her to just not bother, but did she listen?

Nope.

Carmelita charged full speed at Neyla, her fists were swinging so fast and so powerfully, Murray would gape in awe at her. She was cursing more than a sailor could in a lifetime, which brings us to the conclusion that she was officially pissed.

duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.

"YOU BITCH! I SWEAR I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! I'LL...!"

Neyla remained absolutelly calm, as though she were simply discussing the weather with a friend. She side stepped Carmelita and pushed a button on the wall. Carmelita went from running twenty miles and hour to collapsing on the floor within a matter of a millisecond. She clutched her stomach tightly as an electric current coursed through her body. The pain was blinding, and she couldn't stand it for much longer. All she could really see if she opened her eyes was a blinding white light, and a black shadowed frame of Neyla. She knew she'd black out if Neyla didn't let that switch go in about...three seconds.

_Shock collar._

Neyla walked over to Carmelita's quivering frame. Even though the electric current had stopped, the aftershock was numbing. A smile spread across her face as she shoved her foot into Carmelita's back, making her eyes well with tears of pain. Neyla grabbed Carmelita by the collar of her jacket and said.

"Like I said, I'll get my revenge. First Cooper...then you."

Carmelita knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Acknowledgements

Well, I'd really like to thank my mom for helping me get the books I needed, my dad for helping me with my board and project, my grandparents for driving me to the library, and my garbage can for holding all my bad ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

hello again peeps! Sorry about the last chapter 4. I accedentally clicked on the wrong file. My bad! Anyway, you guys wanted Sly, and, here he is! Chapter 4 comin' your way!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

_Riiiiiiiiiing!_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

** _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_**

He brought his hand over and pounded the alarm clock, letting his hand fall over the edge of the bed. He would have gladly went back to sleep, especially after that heist the gang had pulled last night, but that damn ringing was still in his ears. 'Damn,' He thought as he sat up, in the process his ringed tail falling sluggishly to the floor beside him. 'What a dream I was having.'

Three guesses who he was dreaming about! .

He turned his drowsy head and looked at his clock. 7:30 a.m.

"Great." He said as he pulled on a black turtleneck, dark faded Lee jeans, black Converse shoes, and tried to comb his hair (keyword here: TRIED).

"Two hours_ before_ the alarm was supposed to go off. Ah well. At least I get the chance to check my e-mail for once in a blue freakin' moon."

Ooooooooooh! This is where it gets interesting!

He made his way downstairs, but stopped at the last step. His sharp ears picked up loud snores down the hall from his own bedroom upstairs.

It's Murray. You don't need sharpears tohear Murray.

His ears also picked up smaller snores across from that bedroom. These he identified as Bentley's. This also confirmed that, for once, Sly could check his e-mail.

DUM DUM DUM!

He walked over to the computer and turned it on. It's server whirred and beeped for about two seconds, and then the screen said in big ass letters:

PLEASE TYPE IN SCREEN NAME + PASSWORD!

Sly typed in: and his password. In three seconds, it computer confirmed that he had e-mail, which was pretty surprising given he was a thief; therefore, he had very few friends. He moved the mouse over so the arrow rested on his mailbox's icon and clicked it. He had five e-mails.

"Bentley...Bentley...click here and you're...delete that crap. Bentley...and...? What the heck...?" He had never heard of this dude before: Igunnakilleveryone56721. (I'm pretty sure you know who this will be.)

Curiosity got the better of him, so he double clicked this new e-mail. It turned out to be an e-video. On the e-vid there were two shadowed figures. One was moving towards the camera, but the other was slumped onto the floor in a heap. The moving figure revealed itself and Sly would recognize this girl anywhere...

"Neyla..." Sly seethed as hisblood began to boil, and it only got worse with the rest of the e-vid.

"Sly Cooper, we meet again! Oh, what's it been now...? A year? I've missed you so much!Why don't wehave a little get together? I have been wondering how you havebeen, not to mention I would love to see your family book!Should you not want to come, however..." In the e-vid, Neyla went back into the shadows and moved towards the second figure, dragging it into view...

"Carmelita...? NO! Neyla, you bitch don't you DARE hurt her!" Sly shouted to particularly no one. Neyla had indeed dragged Carmelita out of the shadows and thrown her onto the floor beside her. She was knocked out, even if she wasn't, she couldn't have done anything. Sly noticed the collar around her neck he could recognize as a shock collar. Crude, painful, but if you wanted someone as a hostage, that was a keeper.

"...Poor Carmelita. If you don't come within two days...well...there will be one less Carmelita Montoya Fox in the world." At this point, Sly was on the verge of putting his fist through the screen. Neyla continued to talk as though she were discussing the weather.

"I have sent directions that should print from the e-vid. Come alone, and bring the Thievius Raccoonus...or..." Neyla lifted Carmelita's head towards the camera.

"...use your imagination." And with that, the screen went blank. Sly was shaking with rage. He noticed a paper fly out of the printer beside the computer. He picked up, and just like Neyla said, it was the directions to her hideout.

Leaving a calling card with a hastily written note, Sly raced out to the garage around the other side of the hideout. As he opened the door, sunlight streamed onto the team van. He didn't even open the door, but instead jumped through the driver's side window and revved the engine. Granted, Sly had rarely driven before, but he knew how. As he drovepast the outskirts of Paris, Bentley and Murray had woken up back at the hideout.

"Where's Sly? You seen him, Bentley?" Murray asked as he came down the stairs. Bentley didn't respond. He was holding a calling card both of them recognized as Sly's. Without saying a word, Bentley handed Murray the card. Even though he wasn't really a good reader, he understood every little word Sly had wrote:

Ben, Murr, be back soon. Neyla's back. I have to save Carmelita.

Sly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh! Sorry for not making it any longer, but I love holding people in suspence! Chapters 5 & 6 will switch on and off between Sly and Carmelita's points of view, okay? R & R!


	6. Chapter 6

I hopeyou guys liked that I (finally) brought Sly into the story. This Chappie starts out as Cramelita's POV, but then it switches to Sly's POV, and so on and so on. This chappie, other than the last chappie, will most likely be the most romantic until the sequel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Carmelita dragged herself away from the toilet and back to her corner of the room. She was able to answer her questions, so her dizziness was gone.

_Yes, she loved him._

_She didn't know if he loved her._

_Nobody knows what makes them love someone._

_Yeah, he probably thought all the things he said._

_Hey, a girl likes to be appreciated._

She thought for sure that if she realized her feelings for him, she'd feel better, and in a way, she did. However, in place of dizziness and nausea was hopelessness and despair. Yeah, that's swell that she loves him, but how's he gonna know if he's in Paris and she's...somewhere other than Paris? There was absolutely no way to signal for help to anyone...wait...

What was that noise outside by her window...?

"...Carmelita..."

(Sly's POV)

When I found out how Neyla captured Carmelita, I knew I had to save her...why I felt this way I wasn't really sure...until I really thought about it...

I love her.

I can't believe it took me this long to realize it, but I do. I had gotten that damn e-video from Neyla, and...my mind just stopped thinking. That's when my heart took ever from there. I had left Bentley and Murray a calling card saying everything that had happened and such. When I got here, it just hit me...

I love her too much to let this happen to her.

(By the way, If chapter 4 didn't edit, I'll tell you guys in chapter 6 how Sly found out about Neyla capturing Carmelita.)

I just silently crept around, peeking into the barred windows for any sign of that alluring vixen. About seventeen windows down, I found her. She was up against the wall, looking like either she was about to cry, or just got done crying. My heart was torn into pieces when I saw her condition. She didn't seem to notice me, so I gently called out to her.

"...Carmelita..." Just saying her name sent a shiver up my spine. She seemed to hear me, as she had looked up in my direction. Our eyes met, and I knew... she knew...everything would be alright.

(Carmelita's POV)

He was right there. I mean, yeah, this was a good time to say my feelings, but I found it hard to speak. I reached up, grabbed the bars, and pulled myself up. He gave me an assuring smile. It was like he was telling me "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here." I tried so hard to say something...anything...

"Sly...I..." I had no idea what made me stall like that. Sly seemed to understand what I was trying to say. He reached inbetween the bars and gently caressed my cheek. I have to admit, he even seemed a little nervous when it came to talking, but even in this situation, his small gesture of comfort was actually inviting. I figured I should try to say something more than two words to the guy, I mean, come on!

"...how did you find me?" Okay, I'm making progress here. Sly smiled a little wider.

"Neyla got a little too cocky and sent me directions here. I just looked in each cell's window until I found you." Figures. Neyla has a problem like that. When I get out of this cell...so help me God...

"Sly...incase I don't get to see you after this...I wanted to say I..." Crap! Why can't I say it? Here goes attempt number THREE.

"...I love you."

(Sly's POV)

It took me a few seconds to register in my mind what she had just told me. She said she...loved...

**_ME?_**

How has my dream come true so suddenly? I instantly felt guilty. Because of my pause, ahe assumed I didn't feel the same way. Her eyes started to become engulfed in tears. I tried my best to calm her down.

"...what's wrong?" I tried my best to restrain myself from trying to rip the bars out for two reasons: a) I'm not that strong, so I'd just be making an idiot of myself in front of the one I love and b)even if I managed to get the bars free, security would be all over me before I could even blink. My attention returned to Carmelita when she started talking.

"...I'm sorry...I didn't know you didn't feel the same way..." I wasn't about to lether go onthinkingsomething that wasnt true, so I wiped her tear away.

"Shh...that's not true...Carmelita, I love you, too. And I WILL get you out of there. Mark my words...I will." So I headed for the upper floor. Time to pay Neyla a little visit.


	7. Chapter 7

I got some really good reviews about Sly finally showing up. And, yeah, you do start to feel sorry for Carmelita after a while. Well, I'm only putting in two more chapters after this. Then, off to the sequel! Here's Chapter 5!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Sly silently crept into Neyla's office. No one...or**nothing** was going to stop him from saving his only love. He had to admit, Neyla wasn't dumb. A bitch, maybe, but not a **dumb** bitch. He had to stop a second and count how many guards there were guarding the basement door leading into Carmelita's cell.

"One, two...six...thirty...? THIRTY?" He whispered to himself in disbelief. _Thirty_ guards...against him. 'Right, maybe if I was Murray.' Sly thought as his eyes scanned the area for a way...**_any_** way...to get to Carmelita without giving himself away. There was absolutely _nothing._ It was like every angle of escape had been pre-thought and blocked. No air ducts...no pipes big enough even for him...no weak spots in the walls...shit. He formulated a plan. Mind you, he never was one for the direct approach, but hey, drastic times call for drastic measures.

He had to see Neyla.

Much as it pained him to do so, he had to see her face-to-face. He sauntered into her office, making sure she could see him (how could you not? He went in through the front door for cryin' out loud!). Sure enough, she looked up to the crafty raccoon, giving him her most sinister smile she could summon.

"I knew you'd come. You brought the Thievius Raccoonus, did you not?" Sly said nothing, but reached into his leg pouch and pulled out a tattered, age-worn blood red book. Neyla's smile only grew darker. She made a grab for the ancient book, but Sly was quicker than that, side steping her and bringing the book under his arm securely.

"Not so fast, bitch. You may have put a shock collar on Carmelita, but you can't force me into anything. As of now, I'm in control of the situation. You got that, ya free prostitute?" Neyla's jaw dropped for two reasons: a) he had never used that kind of language before, not even with Clockwerk and b) he was right. Well, she wasn't a free prostitute, but he had control of the situation. He had the book, the ability to run faster, more stealth, more strength, not to mention he could destroy the book _and_ save Carmelita at once. She gritted her teeth.

"What do you want, Cooper?" She said as her body began to shiver. Not from rage, but from rage, but from something new...something she had rarely felt before.

Fear.

"What do I want? Easy. A fight. You and me. One-on-one. If I win, you will free Carmelita. If I lose..." Sly trailed his voice for a second, then looked back at the basement door. Just beyond there was his love...Carmelita...she was going to be freed, whether he won or lost. He'd make sure of that. He turned back towards Neyla, a fiery rage visible in his eyes.

"Should you, by a stroke of luck, beat me...you still have to let Carmelita go. However, I'll take her place AND you'll get the Thievius Raccoonus. Deal? No weapons, to tag teams, just us." Sly took off his leg pouch and threw it aside, along with his cane (gasp!). Neyla threw her whip aside as well. Both of them readied themselves...one fighting for power and greed...one fighting for something greater...

Love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Oooooh! So sorry to cut it short, but I'm still thinking of how the battle will go! R & R!


	8. Chapter 8

Dudes! I'm on a roll! I tried to close my eyes and ended falling asleep on my keyboard and the chapter about the fight between Sly and Neyla came in a dream! Here it is peeps!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sly couldn't have possibly been angrier...or...so he thought. Neyla had ordered the guards to bring Carmelita out of her cell. When Sticy Rice, one of the guards, had asked why, Neyla responded "I want her to see that nasty blighter die." So, two of the shadow guard went into the cell.

(Carmelita's POV)

I had heard everything that Sly had said to Neyla, and...quite frankly...she WAS a free prostitute! Well, then I heard about the fight to the death, and then I got terrified. I wasn't sure Neyla would fight fair, and when Neyla doesn't fight fair, things get ugly.

Well, out of nowhere, these two Shadow Guard dudes came in and grabbed me. At first, I was confused. Had the fight already ended? Who had won? But then, it hit me: Neyla WASN'T playing fair. She was going to set me as bait, to screw Sly's concentration up. There was nothing I could do to stop it. If I tried, Neyla would just use that fucking shock controller for this damn shock collar and electrocute me. Thinking back, I feel sorry for all the times I managed to get Sly with my shock pistol even more. They started pushing me towards the door. Just beyond that door was the one person I would gladly spend my life with...as well as the girl who's life I'd like to end...

(Sly's POV)

At First, I just saw Neyla whisper something, but my ears managed to confirm that Carmelita would be watching the fight. Now I know for _sure _Neyla's going to die. Even if she drags me in with her, she will die. Not only has she caused the world greater damage than any other I have ever met, she's tried to destroy everyone close to me...Bentley...Murray...and now Carmelita. She's hit home, and she'll regret it.

I saw the basement door swing open with a great amount of force as those two guards re-entered the room, each having seized Carmelita by the arms. Our eyes met once more. We dared not talk, for fear they would do worse damage to Carmelita. For the first time, my eyes scanned her wounds. For the most part, she was really dirty, but her leg had a huge gash in it, and I could see her leaning on the opposite leg. Her side was drenched in blood. Her face and arms were covered and large scratches and cuts...

Neyla's going to die a horrible, agonizing death tonight.

(Regular POV)

Neyla gave no warning. She just charged straight for Sly. Instead of jumping away to safety immediately, Sly waited until she was close, then side stepped her, sticking his leg out as he did so. Neyla fell for it...literally. Her ankle caught Sly's foot, and she felt him pull his leg towards himself, causing her to fall flat on her face. She peeled herself off the floor, glaring at Sly. She charged again, this time bringing her nails in front of her. Sly side stepped and grabbed her wrist. Neyla reacted to this by swinging her other arm around and clawed his neck.

Sly winced, but didn't let go of her captive wrist. He then flung her over his shoulder, sending her sailing into the wall. He turned in her direction, facing a tigeress of pure hate and rage. He lunged and landed a blow to her face, and he swore something broke. He didn't stop there. Didn't give her time to gather her strength up. He reached over, grabbing her collar and flung her into a table, causing it to break and fall to the ground, taking Neyla with it. She stood and leapt into the air. How she had enough strengh for that stumped Sly. She sailed in the air and prepaired herself for a spining kick. Instead of hitting Sly, she whacked her ankle and broke it. Her eyes welled in pain, but she still stood, a sinister smile on her face. Before anyone even realized she had it, Neyla drew a small, silenced pistol. Taking brief aim, she fired.

(Carmelita's POV)

I just let myself fall to my knees. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening...why? Why? Why did it have to be him? I didn't even realize what was going on until there were collective gasps from all around. I figured everyone was looking at his blood...but...I heard footsteps coming towards me...Neyla...

"Looks like I win. Time for you to join him." She pointed a knife at me, and I thought for sure it was all over for me...but...

(Sly's POV)

She had shot me. That much was true, but she failed to notice it was only in my shoulder. Nothing fatal at all. I had crept behind her, making sure none of my blood happened to be noticeable. I saw Neyla drop her gun and make her way towards Carmelita...

"Looks like I win. Time for you to join him." I saw a glinting blade appear out of her sleeve. My mind was on auto pilot. I ran into the open, ignoring any signs that gave me away. I lunged for the pistol she had dropped. I didn't even bother to stand. I stayed on my knees and fired. The bulled sailed and lodged itself into Neyla's hand. She screamed, dropping the knife. She turned and got wide-eyed at the sight of me. I kept my face even.

"Looks like I win." And with that, I pulled the trigger. This bulled hit Neyla right in between the eyes. Either she was dead at the instant, or dying at a decidedly un-natural state. Neyla was gone. The Shadow Guard all broke a run for it, scared for their lives. Carmelita had fainted, and started to fall to the floor. Luckily, I caught her in my arms. At that moment, nothing else mattered. She was safe, and it was all over.

(Regular POV)

Sly looked over at Neyla's still frame. He expected it to be a gore fest with more blood than even in the horror movies. But he was shocked when he saw...oil?

OIL?

Something was definetly wrong with this picture here. He kicked her head and instead of hearing a gushy sound of blood, he heard a crunch and her head opened up. Instead of revealing something Stephen King couldn't possobly look at for more than five seconds, it revealed a computer.

'So, that's how she survived the explosion when we brought Clock-La down. She wasn't real.' Sly thought as he put Carmelita in the team van in front and drove away. He looked over at her, her eyes so angelically shut, her locks of raven hair resting lightly on her forehead. Sly smiled both inside and out. She was, indeed, a thing of pure beauty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there's only one chappie left! (tears) Never fear! A sequel is...well...on the way! R & R!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay...last chappie...I promised myself I wouldn't cry... :'(. Here it is.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmelita woke up in...

her bed?

Believe you me, that was the most welcome thing she had ever felt. 'You know...there's only one thing that would make this better...' but she didn't have to finish her thought, because as she sat up, she met eyes with none other than Sly Cooper...standing at the doorway of her room. She stood and walked over to him, smiling the most beautiful smile Sly had ever seen on a woman. She stopped in front of him, together and resting them in front of her. Sly brought one hand up and caressed her cheek, making her shiver with the electricity of his touch.

"You feeling alright?" He asked her in a truly concerned tone. Her smile slipped more and more until she was on the verge of tears. Yes, physically, she was fine. Sly had bandaged all her wounds, so she was doing considerably better...but...in her sleep, she had thought about what she wanted more: Love, or Law? She wasn't sure, and telling Sly her plan would only make things more painful for both of them.

"Sly...I..." Her throat was caught up in a knot, making it difficult for her to talk. She had to tell him, though. There was no question about that.

"I'm...going away for a...a while...away from Paris...I love you, Sly...I just need time...to think...clear my head...I'm sorry..." She found she could no longer go on. She began to silently let her tears fall down her face. She thought for sure Sly would think her a baby, but her thoughts were proved wrong when she felt Sly bring her into his arms and just hold her there in a gentle embrace.

"I understand. I love you, too Carmelita, and whatever you do, I'll support you." They walked out into the blowing snow, down her steps, and stopped in front of her apartment building. Sly watched with great curiosity as Carmelita took off her Interpol choker. His eyes widened when she took his hand in hers and pressed it into his palm. His fingers enclosed on the pendant. He looked back up into Carmelita's tearful eyes.

"Promise you won't forget me...promise." Sly doubled the choker around his wrist, his eyes locked onto hers. He said in a serious voice only one word as he pulled something out of his pocket...

"Promise." He revealed what he had taken out of his pocket. It was a gold chain. On the chain was a beautiful oval shaped locket. In the center of the locket was a star shaped diamond.

"Here..." He put it around her neck, closing the clasp. She gazed at him, tears falling down her face, showing no signs of stopping.

"I've been meaning to give it to you. If ever you need a place to stay, I'll be here. Always remember that." Before Sly even realized it, Carmelita threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Their eyes met...as their lips did, but only for about five seconds. Sly did nothing to stop her as Carmelita slowly slid her arms away from his body and began to walk away. He watched her go until December's icy wind blew her away from his sight. He turned and started to walk away, but stopped and looked back after taking five steps. He looked back at the building's stairs. Now, the footprints there meant something more to him. It resembeled their relationship now. They once walked the same path, now they're apart. Buthewasn't sad. He smiled as he walked away,a single tear running down his face. Sly Cooper faded into the snowy wind, head held high, tears running down his face in streams, for he knew...somehow...someway...

Their footprints will walk together once more.


End file.
